The Program Development Core offers comprehensive proposal development services and training that leverage our investment in seed grants and maximize the success rate of MPC sponsored research proposals. The objectives of the MPC Program Development Core are to: 1) promote interdisciplinary collaboration and innovative research with far-reaching impact; 2) mentor new investigators; 3) fund exploratory research; and, 4) increase the number and diversity of MPC sponsored research projects.